SC: Caught in the rain
by LilStrange
Summary: About two people falling in love Kilik/Xianghua


_**In event of the new Soul Calibur game which origins back to the good ol' days, I wanted to make a story about love between Kilik and Xianghua from back in their days of traveling with Maxi.  
**_

 _ **It's a very short story that I managed to just put together to see how it'd go. (Wrote this in less than 5 hours - whoops!)**_

 _ **Sorry for any typos you may encounter, I'll try to reread it and then edit any errors I see but for now - I'm just being lazy.**_

 _ **Review at your own pace! Like it, review it! Love it, review it!**_

* * *

Long before I had met Xianghua and Maxi, I never expected to be close to anyone. My heart was closed off ever since I had lost someone important to me who had saved me - The thought of never being able to see her again forever pains me. It hurts even more knowing I was the one who bought that end.

My heart grieves on whenever I think of her; I wonder how long it had been since she was gone but I stop myself before doing the calculations. My heart wont rest as long as I lived, is what I thought.

When I met Xianghua, things became different - Not at first. She holds such resemblance to her, it first ached me, I wasn't telling myself that I was allowed to be happy with her. But somehow, I became attached to her. I was scared that somehow, I'd make the same mistake again but I almost dared to take the risk.

We found ourselves sitting next to each other, waiting for Maxi to bargain with the merchant and we found ourselves looking into each other's eyes. It's when her eyes moved to my lips that I shifted my eyes towards hers. Before I knew it, I found myself leaning towards her - Her eyelids lowering closed as I edged closer.

Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped immediately and it had been a good thing I did because Maxi had came back to us not even a second after. I felt flustered to be with her for the next few days but we eventually gotten over that hurdle of awkwardness.

Present day, we found ourselves caught in the rain. We began to run to shelter and Maxi suggested we take the path towards an excluded alleyway. After making our way there, we all stopped to regain our breath, Xianghua's breath was hard and heavy - Seemed like she pushed herself over the edge.

"Here," I say, passing her a bottle of water, "Need this?"

Xianghua lets out an exhale before taking it out of my hands to drink. All while Maxi takes the opposite wall across from us and leans against it, looking up at the rain as his hair drips with droplets of water, making his wet fringe stick to his face.

Maxi curses under his breath that the rain had messed up his hair and I could only look on with a small smile before a nudge came next to me. Xianghua had passed me back the lidless water bottle with her cheeks filled with water. I took it from her hands and had a sip of the water.

"I wonder when the rain will pass." Xianghua says, "The rain makes winter time even colder."

As she says this, her arms are crossed as she rubs her upper arm which had formed goose-bumps from the cold. I take off my jacket and hand it off to her, "Wear this. It's too cold to be wearing that sort of thing."

Xianghua's eyes widen, looking at the jacket in my hand, "Won't you be cold?"

I smile, "I'll give you this in exchange for the lid of the bottle then, how's that?"

She notices that she was carrying the lid of the water bottle the entire time and she blushes, "Ah, right. Then I'm happy with the exchange, Sir!"

When we exchange items, she puts on the jacket while I screw on the top of the bottle before placing it back into my bag.

The three of us became silent and eventually all three of us sat on the floor while trying to keep closer to the little shelter this alleyway had offered to keep out of the rain. I glanced over at Xianghua and it didn't look like she was cold, which I was grateful for.

"When will this rain stop?" Maxi growls.

We watch Maxi play with his hair that was still damp from the rain. Even though Maxi was soaking in rain, it seemed that to him, his hair took the most damage.

"It'll eventually pass, unfortunately we are without an umbrellas so we can't venture out a little more today." I reply.

"Actually," Xianghua starts before rummaging through her bag and pulling out two small closed umbrellas, "I forgot I had these until you mentioned umbrellas. Sorry to wait so long to reveal I had them."

"Hey!" Maxi smiles, "Not bad, pass one here."

Xianghua does as told and Maxi immediately opens the umbrella and stands up, "This tiny thing won't be able to shelter two people. You guys hang onto that other one and I'll try to find a merchant with an umbrella."

We both give him the thumbs up before he is on his way.

Suddenly, it's just the two of us again. I was a little nervous of how things were going to be again - After all, it had been a long time since the two of us were alone together. Not before long, Xianghua says, "Do you like rainy days?"

My eyes wonder to her, she looks straight across to the wall in front of her. I also follow the direction she's looking at and reply, "I do, watching the rain somehow comforts my heart."

I hear a heavy exhale from her, "That's the same with me."

A moment of silence before she says, "Thank you for lending me your jacket."

"Pleasures mine." I answer. A long pause had happened before I ask, "Did you ever have someone in your life whom you were close to... Then they happened to just..."

With one glance from Xianghua, I whimpered, "Never mind."

Xianghua gave me a playful punch on the shoulder. She pointed the umbrella she had in her hand towards the wall across from us before she opened the umbrella, she sat up and stood underneath it, taking a step out from the shelter.

"I felt it with you the other day. My heart shattered, I really thought we had something." She said, watching her back made the atmosphere drop, "I thought it was clear what my feelings with you were. When you didn't kiss me the other day, I felt at loss of what it is that we were."

She continued, "I really feel so strongly about you and I'm scared you don't feel the same way."

Seeing her reaction, I stood up and walked until I was across from her so that I was able to see her expression. Unfortunately for me, it was something I expected. Seeing tears streaming down her face.

Despite being caught in the rain, stood there saying, "Believe me... I want the same things."

"Lies," She says, "Feeding me lies once again. Something you want? Your actions and words betray it all. Do you know what I want?"

Before I have the chance to reply, the umbrella drops onto the ground and I found her arms around me, kissing me. My eyes widen in the action, my arms immediately go to push her away.

She barely finds her balance from my push. I watch her being soaked in the rain that falls beneath the two of us. Her eyes look at me with tiredness and disappointment - She's tired of the way I've been treating her.

"I can't love you because of my past." I reply.

She's creased her brows, I've made her angry, "I'll shoulder your past, just... if you feel the same way as me then let's be something. Don't play this game anymore, let's just love each other with all our hearts."

"But..."

"No 'buts'!" She said, she hugs me, "Please, give me a chance to love you."

My heart beats fast. I know I wanted this for a long time but I really don't deserve it. I don't deserve all this love. When I feel the hug tightening up with Xianghua's hug, I hug her back.

I don't deserve this love but more than anything I want Xianghua to be happy.

When she is done burying her face into my chest, she goes in for another kiss. Kissing in the rain is messy and wet but it'll do.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading til the end!**_

 _ **Reviews are most appreciated!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the support.**_


End file.
